


In The Doghouse

by georgeblagdeninacage



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, Established Relationship, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Punishment, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgeblagdeninacage/pseuds/georgeblagdeninacage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grantaire doesn't come home after a night of drinking, Enjolras has an elaborate punishment waiting for him when he gets back. <i>“If you’re going to act like a dog, I’ll treat you like a dog...”</i> </p><p>Watch as Grantaire is forced to play fetch, eat from a dog bowl, and lick Enjolras's bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Doghouse

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly warning! The following fic, aka 24 hours of Grantaire getting humiliated, contains elements of dubcon and noncon activities/sex within an established (dysfunctional) relationship. If you are at all sensitive to partners forcing partners to do things, this might not be the fic for you. If, however, you are thinking hot damn that’s what I came for, then this fic might be for you. Carry on.

Grantaire was lying in bed, entwined in his lover’s arms, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. He lazily reached up to stroke his golden hair, while his gaze fell over his naked body, studying each curve and angle beneath his perfect skin. Grantaire had everything he wanted, right here beside him and he had grown used to this contentment. It was easy, and it was lovely, and…

He was startled as Enjolras leaned in and licked his cheek. “Enjolras?” he asked with a soft laugh, but Enjolras dragged his tongue across his cheek, again, and again…

Grantaire woke up with a grunt, and found Bahorel’s mutt up in his face, wagging his tail cheerily. “Hey,” Grantaire grumbled lazily and pushed him away. It took him a moment to remember where he was, since this wasn’t his bedroom. He was under a striped blanket on the couch in Bahorel’s living room. He stretched and blinked, looking around. Eponine was curled up on the loveseat across the room, still asleep. Peeking over the side of the couch, he saw Bahorel in the kitchen making breakfast.

Grantaire hadn’t meant to sleep over, but they had been drinking a lot, and the time had slipped away from them. He ran a hand through his messy hair and picked his pants up off the floor, pulling them back on. “What time is it?” he asked as he half stumbled over to Bahorel.

“Eleven. Not too bad.”

“Yeah…” Grantaire felt a pang of guilt. _Any time that isn’t yesterday is bad. Enjolras isn’t going to be pleased._ He dug in his pocket for his phone, but surprisingly there were no calls or texts. Grantaire wasn’t sure if this was a good sign or not. _Maybe he slept in. Maybe he won’t have to know._

Bahorel fed him breakfast and some headache pills, and Grantaire drove home, pulling up warily into the driveway. He saw Enjolras’s car was there, and hoped that his theory of Enjolras not being awake yet might be true, deciding to go in through the back door so he could sneak in more quietly. He opened the gate to the backyard and slipped in, walking around the side of the house, when he stopped and saw something odd.

When they had moved into the home they shared together, there were a few things left behind in the garage, and they had never bothered to clear them out. One of those things had been a doghouse, the classic wooden kind, meant for a large dog breed the previous owners had. It had been left to collect dust, too cumbersome to move. Now though, it was sitting towards the back of the yard, cleaned, the red paint giving off a shine it hadn’t before. _Odd,_ Grantaire thought. He turned to the porch to go inside and nearly jumped in fright when he saw Enjolras standing there, waiting.

“H-hi…” Grantaire said awkwardly, giving a wave with the hand that still held the car keys. “Are...are we getting a dog?” he asked, hoping to immediately distract the conversation from the fact that he hadn’t come home at all last night...again

“I already have a dog, I don’t want another one,” Enjolras said coolly, arms crossed. 

Grantaire’s nervous smile fell a little, confused. _When did...what are you talking about…_ Grantaire tried to look up at Enjolras, but his gaze was overpowering. It was _that_ look, the one that Enjolras always gave him when he had done something wrong yet again.

“Give me your keys and take your clothes off. Now.”

“Look, I’m sorry, it was just that-” he started to explain, but then he let Enjolras’s order sink in. He started to say something but the sound died in his throat. _Take off my…_ “What?” he asked, with more conviction now, a disbelieving laugh accompanying it. “Enjolras…” he stepped up onto the porch beside him. He handed him the keys, but the other command was a bit odd. He did want to shower and get changed though, that was for sure. “Let me go _inside_ first,” he joked, reaching for the door. “Then we can-”

Enjolras caught his arm, his fingers digging in. “Did I say you were allowed inside? You’ve plenty of space out here.” He gestured to their yard, enclosed by the high fence. Grantaire stared at Enjolras, wide-eyed. He wasn’t sure if this was supposed to be funny, but from the look on Enjolras’s face, it seemed he was dead serious. 

“I…” Grantaire tried to voice his confusion but again he couldn’t find the words.

“Clothes off,” Enjolras repeated icily. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

Grantaire blinked. _Let it not be said we broke up because I wouldn’t take off my clothes,_ he thought, stunned, hands reaching to take off his sweatshirt, then his shirt. He looked to Enjolras, who was watching him silently, waiting. Grantaire swallowed and bent over for his shoes, his socks, and reluctantly unfastened his belt. He slowly lowered his pants and stepped out of them, standing there awkwardly in his boxers, and gave him a slightly frightened smile, though it was more of a grimace.

Enjolras didn’t return the smile. “I said, clothes off. Not ‘everything except your boxers off.’ Take them off.”

Grantaire swallowed. _What are we doing? It’s not like I’m infected. Is this a game? Is this a sex thing?_ It sure didn’t seem like they were about to have sex. Enjolras always denied sex when he was mad at Grantaire, and he was certainly mad now. Grantaire reluctantly brought his hands to the waistband of his boxers, digging in his thumbs, and pulled the underwear down, brushing them aside with his foot.

“Good,” Enjolras said, sounding pleased.

Grantaire was usually comfortable being naked in front of Enjolras, but it felt strange now, with Enjolras acting like this, and being that they were _outside._ He brought his hands in front of himself, unconsciously shielding his vulnerable parts from Enjolras’s wrath. “What’s going on, Enjolras?” he asked, but he couldn’t keep eye contact as he said it. He knew he should have come home last night.

“I’ve had enough,” Enjolras said distractedly, as he went down the steps of the porch.

_Had...had enough?_

“So I’ve decided I’m going to fix this,” Enjolras continued, retrieving the hose from the side of the house and turning it on, water splashing out onto the grass. “Our relationship. Us.”

Grantaire let out a small shaking breath of relief. He had thought, for an agonizing second, that Enjolras was going to break up with him. But then again he had made him get naked, and that would have been an odd way to go about it. It took him a moment to register the hose. _I’m not dirty, look at me...okay, I need a shower but not like this…_ “Enjolras…” he started to protest.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Enjolras said, and paused, waiting for him to obey.

Grantaire’s mouth grew thin as he stared at him. _Are we really doing this? What did I do to deserve this, no, really?_ But Enjolras continued to give him the look, and Grantaire stepped down gingerly from the porch and onto the grass, walking out a pace and then turning back around. _Don’t break up with me,_ he thought like a mantra as he slowly sank down to his knees, then forward onto his hands. He looked up at him, the whites of his eyes big as he stared upward.

“If you’re going to act like a dog, I’ll treat you like a dog,” Enjolras continued. “And this will continue until I decide you’ve learned your lesson, and you’re going to change.”

“A...a dog?” Grantaire asked incredulously. _I already have a dog_ , Enjolras had said, _I don’t need another one._ “Enjolras...” Grantaire was annoyed now, pushing back off his hands up onto his knees. “Why don’t we talk about this? Clearly you’re…” His eyes went back down to the hose in Enjolras’s hands. “...upset.”

“Of course, I’m upset,” Enjolras said, narrowing his eyes at him. “You’re not in a position to second guess my decision-making, though, are you?” Suddenly, Grantaire felt the cold water spraying into his face, shocking him, even though he knew it was coming. Enjolras hosed him down, starting with his head, and moving down his body, thoroughly soaking him. Grantaire squinted uncomfortably, water dripping from his now sopping hair, as Enjolras went on. “You drink. You procrastinate. You tell me you’ll do something, and you never do it. You forget dates, things I tell you to do.”

Grantaire wanted to protest, though he knew better than to speak up when Enjolras was talking, listening with a degree of anger and shame Enjolras listed his faults. _I forget things...I’m human...I like to take advantage of my youth, so what. When we’re older we won’t have time...I…_

“You stay out all night, and I have no idea where you are, I have to call my _friends_ to find out where my boyfriend is. You _drink._ All you do is drink. I know you’re capable, but for whatever reason, you insist on behaving as though you’re good for nothing.”

Grantaire swallowed hard. _Yes, sometimes I don’t notice you’ve called when I’m…inebriated. But are you going to give me a chance to talk?_ It was clear, however, he was not.

“You’re not a very good boyfriend, but maybe you’ll be a good dog,” he continued as he stepped back to turn the hose off. “Less responsibilities, right? Eventually, you’ll earn the privilege of being inside, but you’re outside today and tonight. I cleaned out the doghouse for you.”

 _A good...dog? Less responsibilities?...outside tonight!?_ He looked back in a panic at the little doghouse. “Enjolras!?” he yelped. _This is joke, this has to be a joke..._

Enjolras set the hose down, grabbed Grantaire’s clothes, and took them inside. When he returned a moment later, it was with a towel in one hand, and was that… a collar in the other? He knelt in front of Grantaire, roughly rubbing him down with the towel. _I can do it,_ he wanted to growl at him. He even shook his head a bit, so Enjolras would get wet too. _You like that? That’s what dogs do._

Enjolras was clearly displeased, though he refused to acknowledge it. He set the towel down and picked up the collar. It was not just a collar, but a brand new one...a green one, with a pendant inscribed with his name on it. Grantaire’s mouth fell open. Enjolras took great care to fasten it around Grantaire’s neck, ensuring that it wasn’t too tight or too loose. “There,” he said, finally. “I knew I got the right size.”

Grantaire began to feel something odd, the beginnings of arousal. But no, this was weird, this was upsetting. “Enjolras,” he said, pushing him away. “I’m not...not doing this. This isn’t funny.” He stood up off the wet ground. “I’ve got projects to work on, I should start on those.” He took a step back towards the porch, reaching for the collar around his neck.

“You leave them to the last minute anyway. You’ll be _fine,_ ” Enjolras growled, catching him by his hair and pushing him back down onto his hands and knees, his grip tight enough to be painful. He switched his hold to Grantaire’s collar, half-dragging him to the doghouse. Grantaire was too shocked to put up much of a fight, stumbling along on his hands and knees as Enjolras dragged him by the collar to the doghouse.

“And it’s not a joke,” Enjolras said breathlessly, reaching into his pocket, drawing out a tiny padlock. It was then that Grantaire saw and remembered the idle chain in the grass, attached to the stake that had been there when they had moved into the house, another remnant of the previous owner’s dog. It was driven into the ground deep enough so that they hadn’t been able to make it budge, when they’d tried to, and they had left it alone. Now Enjolras picked up the chain, and clipped it to Grantaire’s collar before he knew what was happening. 

Grantaire’s hand flew up to feel what he had done. The lock went through both the fastening for the collar, and the end of the chain. He understood now that the collar was stuck on him, and he to the ten foot radius of the chain. “Enjolras!” he choked out.

“I don’t particularly care whether you want to do this, or not, Grantaire, it’s happening regardless. You should be flattered, if anything. I believe in you. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think it would help.”

 _Flattered?_ Grantaire thought with a bitter laugh in his mind. _You’re crazy._

Enjolras released his grip, this time stroking Grantaire’s hair gently. “I’m only doing this because I love you. I don’t know how else to make you learn your lesson.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire said placatingly, looking up at him with big, pleading eyes. “I’m sorry...I am...I knew you would be mad but we don’t have to do…. _this_... You know I love you too, so, so much...but please…” 

“That’s the thing. If you knew I would be angry, why would you do it?” he said, irritated. “If you’re not going to listen to me, I’m going to make you listen to me.”

Grantaire dropped his head and rested his forehead on Enjolras’s thigh, subconsciously bowing down to him. “I’m sorry, please, I’m begging you…” Again he felt something odd, the feeling that this was more than a punishment, and something like foreplay. But he knew that wasn’t what Enjolras intended. Enjolras wasn’t _this_ kinky, and they had never so much as gone into safeword territory in the past. “What do you want from me? What can I do so we can just both go inside and talk about this?” Grantaire whimpered, his head still lowered against Enjolras’s leg. _Do you really mean to keep me outside all day and night? You can’t, surely. That’s too cruel even for you._

“I want you to learn your lesson. Then, you can come back inside, although it won’t be over then. I’ll decide when you deserve to be my boyfriend again, and then things will go back to normal.” He paused. “Things will be better,” he corrected himself. “You’ll think back to this, and you won’t misbehave anymore.”

“Be...be your boyfriend again?” Grantaire asked weakly as Enjolras pushed him away. Enjolras had said all that, but he hadn’t given Grantaire a chance to talk. He didn’t care anymore, he was past reasoning with. Grantaire knew Enjolras was not easily stopped once he had an idea in his head, especially when he was convinced he was right.

“I have work to do now,” he said briskly. “I’ve spent enough time on this. I’ll come back to feed you tonight.” 

_Come back and feed me tonight? But...but it’s only noon...you can’t just...you can’t…_

“You’ll have a lot of time to think about how you’re going to change. All fours, though, I’ll be checking in on you when you’re not looking, and you do _not_ want to test me right now. I’m already angry enough with you as it is. You do _not_ want to make things any worse for yourself.”

With that, Enjolras turned and headed inside. Grantaire crawled after him, not even consciously attempting to carry out Enjolras’s orders, but simply feeling so low and desperate it was all he could manage. “Enjolras, don’t leave me here,” he whimpered. He almost made it to the porch, when suddenly he felt a tug and he knew he had reached the end of his chain. He tried to go further, his fingers digging into the grass, wet from his hose bath, but the chain wouldn’t budge and he was only hurting himself. “Enjolras!” he called after him as the back door closed, leaving him naked and alone outside.

He coughed and turned back so he could have some slack on the chain, moving towards the doghouse where the ground was dry. He sat there sulkily, feeling helpless. _You didn’t give me a chance…I felt bad, I did… I promise I’ll call next time...I...I will...just don’t be like this…you fucking...bastard._ He glared at the doghouse, mocking him where it stood.

He knew he couldn’t get the chain off, after feeling that padlock fastened around his collar, but he wondered if he could get the stake from the ground. He spent a good five minutes tugging at it, his fingers going white from trying to grip it hard enough, but to no avail. Panting, he collapsed a bit and lay down on his back, staring up at the sky. He was desperately aware of how he would have nothing to do but think. Enjolras had taken away his phone by taking away his clothes, and there was nothing else he could do. He looked down his body, considering, but no, he was too upset right now to even think about jacking off.

Grantaire was practically swimming in self pity, tearing nervously at the grass, and eventually he curled up in a ball on his side, trying to will himself to sleep. But even he couldn’t sleep like this, on the ground outside, with all the ambient noises of the outside world, and only too aware of his predicament. The sun wasn’t too strong, and it was a pleasant day for now, but Grantaire saw clouds looming in the distance. He whimpered again, feeling sorry for himself, and lay his head down. 

Enjolras didn’t exactly keep his word about not coming back until evening; he returned a few hours later. Grantaire heard him come outside, his footsteps crackling across the grass, but he was too pouty to lift his head and look. “Here,” Enjolras said, nudging Grantaire with his foot as he bent to set a bowl of water down, a dog bowl of course. Grantaire shouldn’t have expected anything else. It was astounding really, that Enjolras had planned all this on his own.

“Drink.” Enjolras had some of his law work with him, and pulled a lawn chair over, collapsing into it, clicking his pen. Grantaire was thirsty but he didn’t want to give Enjolras the idea that he was going along with this. As Enjolras set down the chair to ‘do his work’, and in Grantaire’s opinion, to enjoy observing his misery, Grantaire shrunk back, and decided to crawl into the doghouse to hide. He tried to do so with as much dignity as he could muster, knowing full well that Enjolras could see his ass and balls quite plainly as he did so. He disappeared inside and curled up, grumbling to himself that he actually was in the doghouse now. In trying to defy Enjolras he knew he was still giving him something he had wanted, as if he was admitting to Enjolras he belonged in there.

“Done any good thinking?” Enjolras called casually.

“No,” he growled back. “I can’t think of anything much but how much I....” _hate you right now._ He couldn’t bring himself to say it. He wanted to say so many things, but he had no way to say it without sounding stupid. There were no words that came to mind to express how humiliated and trapped he felt, and the tiny wooden house he lay in wasn’t helping. He turned and stuck his head out of the house a little, resting his chin on his hands, not realizing how dog-like he was simply laying there like that. He glared out at Enjolras, knowing that neither anger nor begging would sway him. He wasn’t sure how to get out of this, really. Or if there was a way out. 

“Think about the things that you like about being with me that you’re missing out on, right now,” Enjolras remarked. “Eating dinner with me. Watching the news with me. Sleeping next to me in bed. Fucking me. You’re not going to be doing any of that until you’re my boyfriend again. Right now, you’re my dog. You’ve gotten yourself into this mess, too.”

“I don’t like watching the news with you,” Grantaire growled back, picking out the one thing he could protest. “You like watching the news with you. I’d prefer we watch a different channel but it’s always what you want.” He grumbled a few incoherent noises and glared across the yard. He did want to be doing the other things. Sleeping in their bed, fucking him, getting to be his boyfriend again, whatever that was supposed to mean. Would he really have to play along if he wanted that back? They were both stubborn, but Enjolras was made of something stronger, he knew. He would not back down until he got his way.

“You look thirsty,” Enjolras said. “Drink some water.” His tone made it clear it was an order, and not a request. Grantaire’s throat was dry, he had to admit, and he slowly pulled himself up onto his hands and knees. “Like a dog,” Enjolras specified, setting his papers down to watch him.

Grantaire scowled. “You mean to humiliate me beyond reason,” he said, his voice low.

“I’m not humiliating you beyond reason. You’re a dog, so you drink like a dog. It’s basic logic,” Enjolras said simply. “I never thought I’d have to _encourage_ you to drink. Do it.”

Grantaire paused for a long time, deciding whether it was worth it, to bend to his will. He was fully aware Enjolras wasn’t going to bend. This would take all day and all night if it had to, and Enjolras had said so. Grantaire closed his eyes, his mouth going thin, and then steeling himself he opened his eyes again and crawled forward, over to the water dish. He kept his eyes on Enjolras’s as he bent his head down, wanting to glare at him as he did, and then lowered his face into the bowl. He slowly stuck out his tongue and touched the water, finding it pleasantly cold, and tried to lap it up. It was clumsy at first, an unusual movement, but then he closed his eyes and relaxed into it, caring more about drinking than pushing back against Enjolras’s will. But to his dismay, felt himself getting half aroused at this. He didn’t know why, perhaps it was that he was naked, his ass up in the air, and that he knew Enjolras was watching him, his eyes intent upon him. 

“Good _boy,_ ” Enjolras purred, pleased. “Very good, Grantaire.”

Grantaire hated that he liked Enjolras praising him, so paternally, like a master, talking down to him from his lawn chair. It aroused him further, and as he lifted his head to look back up at him, he knew that Enjolras saw his cock.

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself,” Enjolras said sternly. “Or get off, unless I tell you you can, and I’m not going to. I don’t want you to get distracted.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Grantaire said defensively, shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t know what to do, now. He had done as Enjolras asked, with the water. And he suspected that Enjolras would have him do quite a bit more before this was over. He wondered if he could try to get on his good side, if it would ease the process.

He crawled closer to Enjolras, and lowered his head to nose Enjolras’s hand. “I...I can be good,” he said reluctantly. He put his chin on Enjolras’s knee and looked up to him with big eyes, and swayed his bottom a little from side to side, as if he had a tail. _Look, is this what you want? There, see. Woof._

“Good boy,” Enjolras praised, reaching out to put a hand in his hair. Grantaire closed his eyes as Enjolras stroked his hair, trying to find an ounce of enjoyment in their twisted game. The fact that he was outside and exposed didn’t sit well with him, as if they were doing something quite against the law here in their backyard. If the neighbors looked down into the yard from their second story windows… He was unable to stop from being aroused by his master’s touch, but the thrill had him growing even harder. 

“I can’t believe you’re getting off on this,” Enjolras murmured idly. “There’s something wrong with you.” 

Grantaire hung his head at Enjolras’s derision, his hair falling in front of his face as he did. _I can’t believe I am either, I don’t know what’s wrong with me. We’re playing a messed up game of pretend. Is it childish or very, very adult? You have me naked on a chain outside, I’m pretty sure this constitutes as kinky._ Enjolras had been a virgin when they met, and he had never expressed a predilection for this kind of thing when they started having sex. But Enjolras didn’t seem to be getting off on it now, at least sexually. He was enjoying the power though, that was quite clear. As much as he talked about equality, he sure liked to be in charge. 

“I know you can be good,” Enjolras continued, as he stroked his hair. “If you keep being good, I’ll let you sleep inside tomorrow night, at the foot of the bed. That will be nice, right? You’ll have something to look forward to. As long as you keep being good.” 

Grantaire looked up with a frown. _You wouldn’t really have me out here all night, would you? You can’t…_ He thought about protesting, but instead tried to play along. He put his hands up on Enjolras’s chest, like paws, and sat up on his knees a little, his hard cock now quite visible. “Most pet owners keep their dogs indoors at night,” he reminded him with a pleading look in his eyes. “They’re meant to sleep at their master’s side.” He cocked his head to the side, imploring him. 

“I suppose that’s right,” Enjolras remarked. “I’ll think about it. You’ll have to prove you can be obedient. Let’s see if you can follow some orders. Down, boy.” 

At the command, Grantaire took his paws off of Enjolras and got down on the ground again, pulling back to give his master some space. “I can be obedient,” he promised. He was willing to do this, if it meant Enjolras would let him back in the house. 

“Good,” Enjolras said, reaching out to ruffle his hair. Grantaire made a reluctant grunt of pleasure. “Now, sit. Stay.” With that, Enjolras got up and went back inside. 

Grantaire sat back on his heels and waited as ordered, watching as Enjolras disappeared into the house. He was worried that this was going to be an exercise in endurance, that Enjolras was going to have him sit there while he stayed inside for hours, but then noticing he had left his books in the chair, he decided Enjolras had other things on his mind. 

Sure enough, Enjolras was coming back within a few minutes, and as he came out from under the porch into the sunlight, Grantaire saw the neon yellow-green of a tennis ball in his hand. Grantaire sat up and loped over, dragging the chain through the grass to come meet him as he came across the yard. _So this is what you had in mind?_

“ _Enj_ olras!” he said in greeting, with the lilt of a dog’s bark in his tone. He admitted to himself he’d rather do this than be left alone in the yard by himself with nothing but his self-pity. At least Enjolras was giving him his attention, which was far better than being ignored. “I’ve lost all my dignity anyway, why not?” he sighed. 

“You’ve never had an aversion to losing your dignity, given how much you drink,” Enjolras said carelessly. “Well, drank. You’re going to be good from now on, right?” 

“Right,” Grantaire grimaced back as he stared up at Enjolras. He wasn’t sure what he was being told to agree to. Was he supposed to drink less, or not at all? He didn’t want to find out right now, arguing about it wasn’t going to help him accomplish his goal of getting back in the house. The most important thing for the moment was to let Enjolras know he was going to play along for now. 

Enjolras held the tennis ball under his nose, and Grantaire wasn’t sure what he was meant to do at first. He leaned into it, nosing the ball, and waited. Enjolras stepped back and threw it, and they watched as it went sailing across the yard. “Fetch,” he ordered, crossing his arms. “Bring it back to me. No hands.” 

Steeling himself, Grantaire raised up on the balls of his toes and galloped after it across the grass, the chain clinking along behind him. He reached the end of his tether and scrabbled a little to get at the ball, just barely within reach. He strained out his neck and picked up the ball in his mouth. It wasn’t natural, and at first he dropped it. It bounced and rolled a few feet away and he went after it again. This time he opened his mouth wide enough to get a hold on the tennis ball. It was awkward and he felt himself slobbering on it. 

He trotted back over to Enjolras and nudged the ball into his hand, giving it back. He scooted back and wagged his bottom from side to side again, his eyes wide and watchful. _How was that?_ Enjolras knelt to take the ball back from Grantaire, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Good boy,” he praised him.

“Bark, bark,” Grantaire said dryly. 

“No sarcasm.” Enjolras flicked him on the nose, though he looked pleased. Grantaire snapped at his finger playfully, annoyed but warming up to his ridiculous game. Enjolras straightened and tossed the ball again.

When Grantaire ran off to catch the ball, he felt himself getting pleasure every time he handed the ball back to him from his mouth, and from the praise he received. He was thoroughly hard after a while, and he was panting from running around so much. He found it rather taxing on his wrists, a weight they weren’t used to bearing.

Enjolras pocketed the tennis ball. “Drink some water.” Grantaire followed his instructions, going over to the water dish and leaning down on his hands and knees to lap up the water. He returned to Enjolras’s side, sitting down in a huddle to catch his breath.

“Let’s try something else, shall we? Speak.”

Grantaire looked up at him again with his pleading eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said, more genuine before, and twinged with exhaustion. “I’m sorry, Enj. I don’t like staying out, sleeping away from you. I...I’ve been doing it because I can’t drive home.” _At least I don’t do that, right? I’m being safe._

“You could call me and ask me to pick you up,” Enjolras said. “You could not drink so much. I understand that you like to drink, but you shouldn’t do it all the time. I’m not asking you to stop seeing our friends, I just-” Enjolras suddenly stopped, shaking his head.

Grantaire lowered his head, feeling ashamed. “I’ll...stay home with you now, I will. Please, Enj...” He crawled forward and rubbed his head against Enjolras’s leg. He felt as if he knew what Enjolras was thinking already though: _of course you will. You’re still the dog._

“I love you,” Enjolras settled on, a little sternly. “I’m doing this because it’s what’s best for you. Not because this is how I...feel you are.” Enjolras knelt down beside him and Grantaire leaned into his touch, nuzzling his hand and wishing he was allowed to do more. “You’re the dog, right now. But you’re my dog, right? My Grantaire,” he said, scratching him behind the ear. 

“I am yours,” Grantaire echoed back, wanting Enjolras to know it was true. “I’ll never belong to another.”

“That’s right. But, you still need to be punished. Roll over,” he instructed, suddenly stern again. “That’s an order.”

At the new command, Grantaire let himself drop to the ground and rolled over onto his back, displaying his belly submissively for Enjolras, his cock hard and impossible to miss, with his thighs spread partway. He looked up to Enjolras with his puppy eyes, begging for Enjolras to be merciful to him again.

“Such a good boy,” Enjolras purred, reaching down to rub Grantaire’s belly. Each time his hand stroked him, it dipped just a little lower, closer past his abdomen, and then just before his fingers barely brushed Grantaire’s cock, he moved them back up again. He was teasing him, significantly denying him any attention to his arousal. Each time he lowered his hand, Grantaire would flex his hips a little, in the hope that Enjolras would take pity, but he didn’t. Grantaire whined softly and lay his head down, waiting as his cock continued to throb.

“Why can’t you be this good all the time?” Enjolras sighed. “You wouldn’t be in this situation.” His progress veered lower again. “Right now, maybe I would be letting you fuck me, even.” Even lower, before a sudden and abrupt change of direction, again, back further away from his cock. “But you’re my dog, now, I wouldn’t do that, that would be disgusting. I wouldn’t even touch you.” Grantaire winced at his words as Enjolras trailed his fingers across his chest idly. _But I’m not. I’m your lover. I’m not different, please…_ “And you’re not going to touch you, either, because I told you not to.” Enjolras smiled, and Grantaire knew he was loving this, loved talking to him like this. And deep down, Grantaire knew he deserved it.

Enjolras stood, then, brushing off his knees. He towered over him, while Grantaire lay below him belly-up, exposed and vulnerable. “I’ve got to get back to my work, inside. I’ll be back later tonight with dinner. I’ll _think_ about letting you sleep inside tonight, as long as your good behavior continues. Are you going to forget what I’ve told you?” 

He knew what that meant. Enjolras could plainly see how hard Grantaire was, but was forbidding him to get off. And Grantaire badly wanted to be allowed back in the house. As painful as it was going to be, he would have to agree. He knew that he couldn’t lie, either, he had always been unable to hide his guilt from Enjolras when he tried. 

“I won’t forget,” he whined mournfully. “I want to be good. I want to sleep inside. Please…” He closed his legs and rolled back over onto his hands and knees, crawling to Enjolras’s feet and pressing his forehead to his leg, rubbing against him. “I’ll be a good boy. I want to sleep with you.” Don’t leave me out here alone, please…

“I know you do,” Enjolras said, reaching down to stroke his hair. “I told you, if you’re good, I’ll let you inside. But since you’ve been good so far-” He bent down, taking out a tiny key and fumbling with the little padlock fastened to Grantaire’s collar. Suddenly, the pressure of the chain was gone, though the collar remained. “There,” Enjolras said, setting the chain down. “I’ll be back tonight to let you in, but I told you, I’ll be checking in on you. Don’t do anything stupid. Be good,” Enjolras told him sternly, stroking his hair before stepping away and heading back inside.

Grantaire followed him to the porch. “I will,” Grantaire promised weakly as the door shut behind him, and he heard the click, locking him out once again.

Now that Enjolras wasn’t coming back until dinner, Grantaire didn’t know what to do. He knew he wasn’t going to leave the yard, there was no way he’d have the balls to do it, and anyway, it wouldn’t help him get back in the house.

 _How do dogs entertain themselves?_ He saw a squirrel running along the neighbor’s fence and gave a half hearted bark. He idly wondered what would happen if he started barking uncontrollably, if Enjolras would be embarrassed enough by his ‘dog’ that he’d have to bring him back inside. But again, that seemed counter-intuitive if he wanted to end up in bed with Enjolras by the end of the night.

 _What else…_ He decided to circle around the yard, really studying the territory, trying to see it in a different light. He didn’t think he had spent this much time in their backyard since they had moved in, there was nothing much to it. He tried sniffing around like a dog, to try to identify scents in their yard, but he wasn’t really getting anywhere. _I smell grass. And maybe wet dirt, if that’s what that is…_ It certainly wasn’t a form of entertainment.

 _Dogs dig holes,_ he reminded himself. He went over to the scraggly flowerbed in the side of the yard. They hadn’t done anything with it since they had moved here and it was full of weeds. _Well...I can be helpful at least…_ He started to dig with his hands, tentatively at first, then more thoroughly like a dog, primitively enjoying digging a hole in the ground as he dug to find the roots of a weed left deep in the flowerbed. He was able to yank it out, tossing it aside, and continued like this down the side of the yard. By the end he had dug up the entire flowerbed, dirt tossed haphazardly here and there, but the weeds were all taken out and piled up to be disposed of.

After all the digging, he had tired himself out, so he went to wash his hands at the hose, and then retreated to the doghouse, curling up in the shade to nap.

But then he realized, with the discomfort of increasing pressure as he was trying to fall asleep, that he needed to go to the bathroom. He sighed warily and left the doghouse. He almost stood up to go to the porch, but decided against it, knowing that he was supposed to keep to Enjolras’s rules if this was going to work out. He crawled up the steps to the door mat and put his paws to the door, knocking at first, but then turning it into the scratching of his nails in an attempt to be more animal.

It wasn’t long before the door unlocked and Enjolras stuck his head out. “What is it?” he asked, annoyed. “I’m busy. It’s not time for dinner yet.”

Grantaire shrunk back a little. He felt embarrassed for being so pitiful, for something so infantile. He hadn’t had to ask anyone this question since he was in grade school. “Please,” he said, almost kowtowing on the doormat as he stared up at him from all fours. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“So go, then,” Enjolras said, crossing his arms. “I’m assuming you’d rather not go for a walk and do it, there are still people around.” Grantaire’s mouth fell open, not sure if he was understanding him correctly. “You’re a dog,” Enjolras specified carelessly. “Dogs go outside.”

“O-outside?” Grantaire echoed back. He stared, trying to figure out if Enjolras was pulling his leg or not. But no, this wasn’t a joke. Grantaire’s face suddenly hardened and he got up off his knees, standing up to face Enjolras, bare feet on the doormat. “This isn’t funny,” he said grimly. “Let me in, I need to go. Even you wouldn’t do this. Be reasonable.” He was turning red, feeling so stupidly helpless. _Must you bring me this low?_

Enjolras narrowed his eyes at him, displeasure written clearly on his face. “You’re not allowed inside,” he said icily, grabbing him roughly by the collar. “Nor are you allowed to question me. And if you continue to do so, you’re not allowed inside until tomorrow night. You know the rules.” 

Grantaire felt actual fear as his boyfriend... master... grabbed his collar so tightly he could barely breathe. He was dragged off the porch and back into the yard, chained again to the stake. “ _Bad_ dog,” Enjolras said breathlessly.“You should hope that I forget about this. It’s supposed to rain tomorrow. It’s up to you whether I keep you inside or not,” he continued, stepping away. “And if you _dare_ to stand up again, remember that you don’t have any classes for a week and a half. I checked.” 

Grantaire felt anchored to the ground in humiliation. Enjolras was threatening to extend his punishment if he broke the rule, and Grantaire sorely wanted to go back in the house. He glared up at Enjolras, hurt and shocked by his reaction to his simple request to use the bathroom.

Enjolras straightened. “I’m going inside to work,” he said shortly. “If you’ve decided to behave by dinnertime, maybe you can come in.” With that, he turned to head inside, leaving him there.

 _I’m not bad,_ he protested in his head. _I’m not bad, I just want to go to the bathroom, damn it. What’s wrong with you? It’s not fair…_ He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, hot and angry. _I don’t deserve this, not this._ He sniffled, wishing he could crawl back to the porch and yell at him. But he couldn’t, now that he was back on the chain again, and he couldn’t ignore the fact that he still needed to relieve himself. He tried to ignore it, to sit and pout, and hope that Enjolras would change his mind and let him back in. But it became clear as the minutes crawled by that he was on his own, and that Enjolras has no sympathy for him whatsoever.

When he couldn’t wait any longer, he crawled as far away from the doghouse as he could to the back corner of the yard by the hedge, tears dripping down his cheeks. He wasn’t allowed to stand up, so to his utter humiliation, with no one watching, he lifted his leg to the bush, just like a dog, his eyes squeezed shut so he wouldn’t have to see himself either.

After, he crawled back in shame to the doghouse, disappearing inside, dragging the chain in behind him, and curling up in a ball. When before he had been warming up to Enjolras’s game, now he had sunk right back into self-pity. After he had cried a bit more, he felt exhausted, and now he was tired enough to finally fall asleep, despite being chained to the ground, curled up on his side in a tiny doghouse in their backyard, naked and alone.

It was dark when he woke, feeling a pull at his neck. He was confused at first, opening his eyes to what seemed like a small cave. But then he remembered, and realized where he was, and turned to see Enjolras through the arch of the doghouse, crouched out on the grass tugging the chain. “Come out,” he said. “Are you going to behave, or would you rather spend the night outside?”

Grantaire narrowed his eyes, remembering how harsh Enjolras had been to him, and what he made him do. He felt petulant, but when Enjolras reminded him of that slight threat, that he might be left out here all night if he didn’t do what his master said, he submitted to his will.

He got back onto his hands and knees and crawled sleepily out of the house, stopping in front of Enjolras, though he didn’t come close enough to rub against him like before. He looked at him warily, his pride still wounded, and he kept his silence. _Dogs don’t talk. I don’t have to answer you._

“You want to come inside?” Enjolras asked. “We can eat together, and then I’m going to give you a bath, and if you’re a good boy, you can sleep in the bed with me. That would be nice, right?” _Yes, that would be nice._ Grantaire crawled forward and pressed his nose to Enjolras’s neck, snuffling a little like a puppy. Enjolras reached down to detach the chain from Grantaire’s collar. “I think it would be nice. I’d like you to sleep in the bed with me. I don’t like sleeping without you.” He straightened, then. “It’s up to you, though. Inside or outside? Speak.”

Grantaire would have preferred to stay in his humbled silence, but at the command he swallowed, his voice a bit rough as he spoke. “Inside,” he said softly. “I want to be inside with you and sleep in the bed with you. I don’t want to be left alone again.” He looked up at him with pleading eyes, looking more like a sad hounddog than ever before. _Please...I’m trying so hard._

Enjolras looked relieved. “Good,” he said. “You’ve had a long day. I think this will be better than staying outside all night.” He stood, then. “Heel,” he commanded, turning to head back inside. Grantaire slowly crawled after him, his head hung low, making his way up the porch steps at Enjolras’s heels. Enjolras held open the door for him, and he felt relief wash over him, as his hands went over the threshold and the smooth kitchen tiles were under his fingers. Enjolras shut the door behind him and Grantaire let out a held breath, glad to know he’d made it inside, for now.

“There you go,” Enjolras said, gesturing to a food bowl on the floor beside Enjolras’s chair at the kitchen table. “I made dinner. There’s yours. You know the drill,” he said as he sat down. “No hands.”

Grantaire crawled over to the waiting dog bowl, which thankfully was full of pasta, instead of dog food. It was still hot, a faint trail of steam rising from it. _Enjolras tried to cook,_ he thought, bemused. He hoped it had been an inconvenience for Enjolras to have done so, but at the same time he really did wonder if it would taste good.

He knew he couldn’t truly eat on all fours, trying to swallow upside down, so instead he flopped down onto his hip, his chest on the ground with his legs curled up, and had the bowl between his paws. He looked up to Enjolras, to wait for him to take the first bite, curious, then satisfied that Enjolras was going to eat the food he had cooked, he bent his head down into his own meal.

It was odd at first, his head practically in his food, but just like the water bowl, he got used to it after a few tries. Enjolras’s cooking wasn’t so bad after all, though Grantaire allowed smugly, it wasn’t hard to make pasta. He cleaned his bowl though, licking the tomato sauce from his lips and then licking his bowl. _Why not…I’ve done everything else like a dog today…_

Afterward, he sat up off the floor and looked up at Enjolras with his puppy eyes, as if he were begging for scraps. It wasn’t food he wanted though, but a scrap of praise or attention. “Thank you for dinner,” he said quietly from the floor. “It was enjoyable.” He felt the stirrings of arousal from this simple interaction, looking up at his master in the chair above him, and to hide anything that was going to happen he crawled under the table to rub his head against Enjolras’s legs, closing his eyes with a sigh.

Enjolras smiled at him, reaching down to stroke his hair. “See? Things are much better when you behave,” he said. He tugged at his hair lightly, carding his fingers though Grantaire’s curls. Grantaire placed his chin on Enjolras’s thigh and made a pleased grunt as his hair was stroked. It was nice to feel Enjolras’s hands on him again, the smallest reward, and it set him more at ease. After what had happened earlier, he wasn’t sure if he trusted Enjolras to be in control like this anymore, but he was beginning to warm up to it again. It was hard to know whether he was enjoying all this or whether it infuriated him, but right now it was simply nice to be loved on.

“You need a bath,” Enjolras informed him, standing up. “You can’t sleep in the bed as you are, you’ve been outside all day. Upstairs while I clean up, I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Grantaire was relieved to know it wasn’t going to be another hose bath. He nodded simply, still feeling humbled into silence, and crawled out of the kitchen, across the carpet of the living room, and up the stairs. It was odd to travel across the house like this, almost as if he were somewhere else, being that he had never crossed the house at this perspective before. He went through their bedroom, feeling dirty for putting his limbs on the carpet after he had been outside for so long, and finally crawled into their bathroom.

He assumed that Enjolras was going to come up as well, being the master, and so instead of starting the bath, he simply climbed into the dry tub and waited, sitting on his haunches like a dog. He felt like a child again, waiting for a parent to come in and bathe him. He glanced ruefully over at the toilet, wishing that he hadn’t had to debase himself outside, that Enjolras hadn’t simply let him in before. But he reminded himself that it was over, and that he was in the house now, that was all that mattered. If he behaved as Enjolras wanted him to, he might be allowed to do more than just sleep beside him tonight.

He heard Enjolras mount the stairs, appearing at the door. “Good boy,” he said, pleased that he’d waited for him. He rolled up his sleeves as he approached and bent to turn the water on, checking to make sure it wasn’t too hot. “Suppose I’ll have to use human shampoo on you, I didn’t think to get some for you at the pet store,” he said with a frown, reaching to pick up the bottle and studying it. “I’ve never had a dog before. There are a lot of things to remember.” _Don’t you think that’s laying it on a little thick, Enjolras?_ Instead of a snide comment though, he simply heaved a doggie sigh and waited with patience.

Once the tub was mostly full, Enjolras tugged him down by his collar in order to get his head wet, his hair falling down into his face. “I saw you out in the garden,” Enjolras remarked, as he worked the shampoo into his hair. “Digging up the flowerbeds. For all the fuss you keep making, you’re taking to this well. I wonder why that is.” 

“The flowerbeds needed weeding,” Grantaire answered, squeezing his eyes shut to keep the soap from his eyes. “We haven’t touched them, so it’s about time.” He didn’t mention that he really did think of the idea while playing the part of the dog, needing to entertain himself, though he supposed if Enjolras saw him he would know he had been digging just like one. “You left me in the yard with nothing to do, what else could I have done?” 

“I wouldn’t know, I’m not a dog,” Enjolras said, a little smugly, before tugging Grantaire under the faucet again, in order to rinse off his hair. “I’m not wearing a collar. I’ve been inside all day. I’m wearing clothes. I can do whatever I want to, because I’m the master.” 

Grantaire growled softly. _Now that’s just mean…_ Grantaire knew that Enjolras was enjoying every minute of humiliating him, though perhaps if this is what it took to be forgiven, to let Enjolras get all his revenge out of his system, then he would attempt to put up with it. It was, at least, possibly the most interesting thing they had ever done as a couple.

“Although... maybe I’ll take my clothes off. I need to take a shower.” He released Grantaire and began to unbutton his shirt, before abruptly halting three buttons down. “Do you want me to take my clothes off, Grantaire?” he purred, toying with his fourth button. “I think you do”

Grantaire felt himself growing hard and nodded, water dripping down his curls into his eyelashes. “I do.”

“Dogs know how to beg, right? Let’s hear it.”

“Please master…” he said, trying the title out. “I want to see you undress, I want you to be in the tub with me.” He watched Enjolras with big eyes, and then, for good measure, added a soft puppy whine, sounding adorably pitiful.

Enjolras paused, as though considering Grantaire’s proposal, before speaking. “Good boy,” he murmured, leaning in, one hand on Grantaire’s chest, moving lower, lower, lower as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt with his free hand...

He pulled away abruptly to turn the shower on, the water bursting out of the showerhead and falling over Grantaire’s head, his hair flopping into his eyes again. He backed out of the water stream, shaking his head to be able to see again. Enjolras was taking off his jeans and his little red underwear. “You can’t touch me unless I say,” he informed him sternly, once he’d stripped down completely. “No warnings. If you do, you’re outside tonight.” 

Grantaire’s throat tightened. _Of course. I shouldn’t have expected any less._ His cock pulsed even harder at the thought of deprivation. With that, Enjolras stepped into the shower, nudging Grantaire back with his foot. He had to huddle at the back of the tub to leave enough room. The tub wasn’t that big, to allow him to still be on all fours and give Enjolras the space he was demanding. He certainly felt like an animal, naked and crouched like this beneath Enjolras’s feet. As he looked up at him, he realized it was a perspective he didn’t often see of his lover. On his knees, yes, but never this far below, and he was a bit hypnotized, looking up at Enjolras’s cock as he turned beneath the water.

Enjolras tipped his head back to get his hair wet, closing his eyes.“This is nice, isn’t it? If you behave, good things will happen to you. Even when we’re done with this. Is getting drunk all night with Bahorel every week _really_ worth making me angry?” he sighed. “Or not getting to touch me, if that’s what you care more about.” 

“I care about _you,_ ” Grantaire said, trying to make himself heard over the hiss of the water from down on the floor of the tub. “I don’t want to make you mad, I don’t want you to tell me I can’t be with you. I love you, I do, and I’ll give up what you ask me to give up. I don’t need to go out anymore, without you. I promise.”

“I love you, too,” Enjolras told him. “That’s why I’m doing this for you. You need discipline.”

Grantaire hung his head a little. It was clear that Enjolras wasn’t going to be easily swayed, that he had no plans to take pity on him, even after all they had gone through so far today. As Enjolras washed himself, he made it obvious that he was trying to tease Grantaire with the way he put his hands on himself, his fingers lingering in his favorite spots where he liked Grantaire’s hands, his breath hitching as he dragged his thumb across his nipple. He deliberately pronounced his focus just above his cock, which was already half hard.

Grantaire got up on his knees, eyes pleading, and pulled his hands up to his chest like little begging paws. He was just inches from Enjolras’s cock, refraining from touching him. “I’ll be good. I’ll be the boyfriend you need me to be. I’ll do anything.” He whimpered again, knowing full well how pitiful he looked, sitting up to beg with his own cock fully at attention. _Let me please you, Enj. Let me remind you what I can do for you, please. Give a dog a bone, hm?_

“You’d do anything?” he asked, as he rinsed himself off. 

“If today isn’t proof that I’d do anything for you, I don’t know what is,” Grantaire said as he stared up at him, his voice low.

“I still wouldn’t let you come. You’re fine with that?” He shut off the water, and studied Grantaire down at his feet.

Grantaire’s knees were hurting with all his weight on them, begging like an idiot on the hard tub floor, so he sat back on his heels, a bit defeated. “I just want to touch you again, Enj. And...dogs are meant to give their masters love, aren't they? They get in their master’s lap, kiss with their tongue, show them affection...that’s the point of a dog, isn't it, unconditional love? Isn’t that why you adopted me? Surely I’m more of a lap dog than a guard dog…” He trailed off, shaking his head at himself, hardly believing this conversation. He averted his eyes submissively to the floor of the tub. _Take me to bed with you, please…_

Enjolras seemed to be ignoring his words; he simply stepped out of the tub, wrapping himself in a towel and leaving Grantaire there. Grantaire didn’t know whether to follow, so he got down on all fours again and waited, feeling a little lost without Enjolras there. But then his master was coming back with a hairbrush, and he grabbed another towel before kneeling at the side of the tub. He tugged Grantaire in closer by his collar, beginning the process of toweling him dry, deliberately avoiding touching his cock.

“You could stop this, you know,” Enjolras murmured distractedly. “You’re not chained up anymore. Nothing’s stopping you, except my word. Why do you willingly subjugate yourself? Is it because you’re scared of me? Because you think you deserve it? Because you want to change? Or is it because you like it?” 

Finished, he set the towel down, picking up the hairbrush. “I think you like it. You’re not supposed to. It’s disgusting, there’s probably something wrong with you,” he continued callously.

Grantaire hung his head at Enjolras’s words, and the feeling of Enjolras brushing his hair was making him sad. It made him remember a time after they had first gotten together, when Enjolras did brush his hair a few times, just because he was newly in love. Now though, if Grantaire had asked for that he would have gotten a stern look and a lecture about being able to take care of himself. _What went wrong?_ Grantaire thought sadly. _Is it really only me?_ He felt tears threatening to come back and he took a deep breath to quell them.

“I…” _Maybe I do like it,_ he thought guiltily. _Maybe I am disgusting._ He dropped his head down further in shame, wanting to curl up on the floor of the tub. “I’m doing it because I want to show you that I can do as you ask, that I can be who you want and need me to be. And if this is what you need me to be right now, then I will.” He raised his head back up to give Enjolras a hint of the old Grantaire’s smirk. “And part of me wants to know where you’re going with all of this.”

“Get on the bed,” Enjolras commanded. “If you want to _show me affection_... make me come. With your mouth. You can’t touch yourself.” 

At Enjolras’s command, Grantaire clumsily climbed over the side of the tub and crawled out to the bedside. He hauled himself up onto the bed from the floor, and lay down on his back, paws curled up to his chest and his belly exposed for his master. He knew full well this would be all about Enjolras, that his boyfriend was surely planning to make him suffer here in the bed just as he made him suffer outside all day. But he was going to take it, if this is what it took to win him back. It was masochistic, but necessary, Grantaire convinced himself. 

“Good boy,” Enjolras purred. Grantaire watched as Enjolras joined him on the bed, naked, aroused, and perfect as he always was, beautiful as the day he first saw him. He even struck him with the same fear that he once did; Grantaire had been so afraid of letting Enjolras know he wanted to be with him. He was so intense, and intimidating, and at the rate they argued it seemed that nothing would ever happen in his favor. Yet something changed,and Enjolras _did_ want him somehow, or perhaps he always had and never admitted to it.

Enjolras reached over to stroke his belly as he’d done earlier that day, deliberately grazing his cock. Grantaire gasped desperately, but then, Enjolras refused to touch it again, his hand trailing across his belly teasingly. Grantaire huffed softly, knowing Enjolras would continue to string him along all night.

Enjolras pulled Grantaire in by his collar and kissed him, open-mouthed and eager, catching Grantaire off guard. A real kiss, loving and impassioned, and Grantaire kissed back, pleading with his body for more. He put his hands on Enjolras’s chest, wanting to pull him closer, to squeeze him tightly and not let go, but instead he rested them there, trying to be good, his hand curled into fists like paws. He pulled at Enjolras’s soft lips, starved for affection, but all too soon Enjolras was pulling away. “That’s it,” Enjolras told him breathlessly. “That’s all you’re getting. Just because you’ve been good.”

Grantaire looked at him sadly, but then a thought occurred to him. _Dogs don’t hold back their affection, just because you tell them to stop. They don’t care, they’ll love on you anyway._ He leaned in and bumped his nose against Enjolras’s cheek, audibly snuffling against him like an affectionate mutt. All of a sudden he remembered his dream this morning, of lying in bed with Enjolras, and how Bahorel’s dog had affected his dream. He licked Enjolras’s cheek. 

“What are you-” Enjolras began exasperatedly, but Grantaire licked him again, and again, dragging his tongue across his cheek in quick strokes. _“Grantaire!”_ Enjolras yelped, trying to push him away, much to Grantaire’s enjoyment. It was annoying, yes, but dogs never care about that. He gave a quick nip to his ear lobe, making a soft ‘wuff’ in the back of his throat, smiling at Enjolras and waggling his hips on the bed as if he had a tail to go along with them. _I am your dog, this is what you asked for…_

Enjolras shoved him back with one hand on his chest, keeping him at bay. “Bad dog,” he said breathlessly. “I’ve a better use for your mouth. If you’d like to prove you can be a good dog.” 

Grantaire felt like asking if Enjolras deserved oral sex after the way he had treated him today, but Grantaire had offered to do anything, after all. If he was going to be subservient, he had best stop trying to get back on equal footing. He did deserve this, he reminded himself. He deserved to be punished and Enjolras deserved love. _So why does he have to be so smug about it?_

“Or I can just get myself off,” Enjolras continued, reaching down to stroke his cock, nearly gasping as he ran his thumb over the head. “I can just make myself come. It’s up to you, Grantaire.” 

“N-no,” Grantaire was quick to correct him, not wanting to be shut out. “Let me, master,” he said. He moved himself downward on the bed, his hands finding Enjolras’s hips, and he nosed against Enjolras’s hand as it trailed over his cock. He stuck out his tongue, catching his fingers, lapping at them affectionately before he pushed his hand away with his nose.

Settling over him, with Enjolras’s cock for his own now, he ran his tongue up the length of it, slow and deliberate, savoring as he did so. Then again, and again, the tip of his tongue running over the smooth head, and his sensitive frenulum. Enjolras’s cock was perfect in Grantaire’s eyes, and always had been. He enjoyed having his mouth on him, and even with his earlier annoyance, he was now glad to be between Enjolras’s legs again. With each lick, he smiled a little to himself, feeling truly like a dog with his bone.

Enjolras reached down to tangle his fingers in Grantaire’s hair, guiding him as he licked him. “Good _boy,_ ” he purred, spreading his legs further. Grantaire groaned appreciatively, enjoying the feeling of Enjolras’s fingers buried in his hair. It was something that always made him feel needed, that Enjolras really did want, more than anything, Grantaire’s mouth to be around his cock. He closed his lips around the head, still stroking him eagerly with his tongue, focusing on how he could pleasure him with that alone. His hands lay curled up like paws on Enjolras’s inner thighs, Grantaire resting in between them contentedly.

“I shouldn’t be letting you do this,” Enjolras said softly, his voice catching a little as Grantaire lapped at his frenulum. “You don’t deserve it, right now. You will when-” He drew in a breath sharply, before he continued. “-when y-you _prove_ it. But I’m generous.”

Grantaire raised his head though, breaking contact with his cock just for a moment. “What else must I do, master?” he asked, his voice low. “To prove to you I deserve to be…” He paused and took a long lick up Enjolras’s shaft, tasting a drop of precome at the top. “Sucking your cock?” he whispered to finish the question.

“Well, - _ah_ \- I’ll just know,” he said hastily. “Keep going.”

Grantaire smirked, giving him a look. He wasn’t sure whether to be annoyed or not. Enjolras was speaking in indefinites; there was no guarantee of when Grantaire would be able to get back off the floor, of when he would get to be the boyfriend again, in Enjolras’s mind. He might even have been planning to put him outside again tomorrow, but Grantaire wouldn’t let that happen, he knew. He had things to work on in the real world, and as much as Grantaire was willing to participate in Enjolras’s relationship experiment to make things better, he didn’t want to prolong it either. But Grantaire wanted to see this day through at least, and he was enjoying pleasuring Enjolras, so he would oblige him.

He let his eyes fall closed again as he continued to run his tongue up Enjolras’s cock in long, languid strokes, savoring it like the dog he was with his favorite bone. Then he closed his mouth around him again, suckling him attentively, trying to show him that he would still love him the same, even if he was demoted to be the dog. _Who else, Enjolras?_ he thought as he massaged his tongue over Enjolras’s cock. _Who else would be willing to give you such pleasure after you locked him outside all day? Just me, my darling. You are lucky I love you this much._ Grantaire groaned contentedly, sending vibrations down Enjolras’s cock, wanting to please his master, and Enjolras arched helplessly against the bed. _Come for me, Enjolras...haven’t I been a good dog?_

He felt Enjolras’s hand closing into his hair, pulling it tight, and he knew that Enjolras was about to come. His tongue danced playfully down Enjolras’s cock before he brought him fully back inside his mouth, and then he felt Enjolras stiffening, coming hard as he cried out his name, tugging at his hair. Grantaire swallowed his master’s come obediently, pausing to catch his breath through his nose. But then Enjolras was pulling him back by the hair and Grantaire released him, licking his lips.

“Good boy,” Enjolras told him breathlessly. 

Grantaire jaw was a bit tired as usual after a good cocksucking and he rested his head on Enjolras’s thigh with a sigh, his curled up paw on his hip, feeling Enjolras’s pulse pounding beneath his skin. Grantaire was still terribly hard and he pressed himself as subtly as he could against Enjolras’s leg.

“Good _boy..._ ” Enjolras repeated sleepily in his post-orgasmic haze, carding his fingers through Grantaire’s hair.

 _Yes, I’m a good boy._ He gave a soft moan as his master stroked his hair, looking at him with his loyal doggie eyes, full of devotion. _You’re always so beautiful after you get off...the pink in your cheeks…_ But Grantaire felt bereft. All day he had been getting aroused on and off over this odd game, and he badly wanted to orgasm as well. He knew though, that Enjolras wasn’t planning to help him. _Something, anything…_ “Good dogs get treats,” he reminded him softly, his big puppy eyes on Enjolras.

“You have two choices,” Enjolras said after a pause, stifling a yawn. “Both of them end in the same thing. You can go lie down at the foot of the bed and go to sleep, without touching yourself. You won’t be allowed to come.” He paused. “ _Or,_ you can rut up against my leg, like a _dog,_ until I tell you to stop. Then you’ll go lie down at the foot of the bed, and go to sleep. You won’t be allowed to come after that, either. It’s up to you whether you decide some pleasure is worth it or not.” 

Grantaire’s breath caught in his throat at Enjolras’s words. He didn’t know what to choose, either way was a punishment. He whimpered softly, wanting to protest. _It’s not fair...I’ve done everything you’ve asked, I put up with so much from you today. Puppy needs a treat, please…_ He sighed, closing his eyes, nosing the soft hollow of Enjolras’s hip. _Have mercy, take pity…_ but he knew Enjolras would not. Slowly, he moved his hips against Enjolras’s leg, rubbing his cock against him. 

“Of course you’d choose that,” Enjolras whispered disdainfully. “You have no self-control.”

Grantaire was getting Enjolras’s leg wet, making it slick with his precome as he rutted longingly against him. He knew he was torturing himself though, and this was exactly what Enjolras wanted. _Enjolras...when will you forgive me? I’m sorry I hurt you but...I’ll be a good boy now. Can’t you see that?_ With a pathetic whimper, he pulled away and curled up at Enjolras’s feet, tugging the throw blanket at the end of the bed over himself, so terribly frustrated. 

“I _just_ took a shower, and you got my leg all dirty,” Enjolras told him crossly, leaning in to clean his leg off with the edge of Grantaire’s blanket. _What did you expect?_ he grumbled in his head, pulling the blanket tighter around him even as Enjolras pulled a corner away to wipe himself off. But then Enjolras seemed to soften, and he moved in so that he could kiss his forehead. “You’re a good dog,” he said, ruffling his hair. “I love you. Goodnight.” 

_I don’t want to say it back right now, I’m upset with you, you’re mean, you-_ “I love you too,” Grantaire whispered softly as Enjolras turned off the lights and got under the covers. Grantaire lay his head down on the lump that made up Enjolras’s feet and let out a long sigh. His erection had gone away and he was simply tired now, after spending all day outside in the bright sunlight he wanted to rest his eyes and sleep, even if it was only at Enjolras’s feet.

He woke a bit earlier than normal, unused to this odd position curled up at the foot of the bed, and he heard the gentle pattering of rain outside. He had to think for a moment what had happened, before he remembered everything Enjolras had made him do yesterday. His wrists and knees were sore from crawling around, his neck muscles tired from being tugged at. He reached up and still felt that collar locked securely around his neck. _Am I still the dog today?_ he thought with dread. _You can’t put me outside in this weather._

He looked up and saw Enjolras still bundled up under the sheets, asleep, and slowly Grantaire slipped off the bed, not wanting to wake him. He immediately went off to use the bathroom, not wanting what happened yesterday to happen again, and with that thankfully taken care of, he crept downstairs. He made himself breakfast as quietly as possible, using leftover biscuits from two nights ago to make himself a egg and sausage sandwich. If Enjolras was still wanting to play this ridiculous game, he wouldn’t bother making him a hot breakfast. He would most likely pour some cereal into the new dog bowl by the table and call it kibble. Grantaire knew he was taking a risk, but he didn’t care, he was so desperate for comforts of his own making, and afterward he washed the dishes, again as quietly as he could, and put things back to normal.

Carefully he went back to their bedroom and seeing Enjolras still sleeping, he lay back down on the bed over the blankets, not at the foot of the bed, but this time simply beside him again. Enjolras was always peaceful when he slept, his eyebrows relaxed instead of pulled down in consternation, his lips gently parted. _Why can’t you be like this more often when you’re awake?_ He ran his fingers with the lightest touch through Enjolras’s hair. _I really do love you though...all sides of you, even when you’re mean._

Watching his lover sleep, he thought of earlier days, when they had first bought the house, how happy he had been to wake Enjolras and make love to him first thing in the morning, breaking in their new bedroom and the new furniture. How Enjolras would smile dreamily at him as he was waking, and reach for Grantaire, craving his affection. Now, Grantaire was afraid to wake him.

But thinking about these fond memories, and seeing Enjolras lying there, still as beautiful as he always was, aroused Grantaire once again. He felt a jolt of panic at first, but quickly realized that Enjolras wasn’t awake to tease and shame him, and that he was safe, for now. He sighed and closed his eyes, laying his head back on the pillow, and slowly reached down to touch himself, stroking carefully and emulating his lover, his own fingers offering him comfort now when Enjolras would not. 

“Grantaire?” he heard Enjolras mumble. 

Grantaire opened his eyes slowly, his heart speeding in his chest, unsure. 

“What are you d- _Grantaire,_ ” Enjolras growled, sitting up. He had clearly seen what Grantaire had been doing. Enjolras grabbed him roughly by the collar, pulling him out of bed. “ _Bad_ dog,” he hissed. “What did I tell you? You haven’t learned anything. That was the one thing I told you not to do, over and over again!” 

He dragged him out of the bedroom, down the stairs. “Enj- ow, _Enjolras!_ ” he protested as he half tripped down a step, trying to steady himself. “You’re hurting me, I-”

“You’re going to think about what it really means to obey me,” he snapped, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He pulled open the door roughly and shoved Grantaire out onto the patio. “ _Then_ we’ll discuss you earning the privilege to come back inside.” 

“Enjolras, _stop!_ ” Grantaire shouted, spinning around with his teeth bared, but the door slammed in his face before he could push back inside. He grabbed for the doorknob just as the lock was turned, rattling it angrily, and he kicked at the door with his barefeet, cursing. “FUCK you,” he spat, pacing on the porch.

It was still raining steadily, water dripping from the patio roof and puddles forming in the grass in the yard. Grantaire was lucky he hadn’t been chained up at the doghouse; at least he had the shelter of the porch above his head. But the rain had cooled the air, and a shiver ran up his spine as he found himself naked outside again.

 _That little shit…wait ‘til I get back in there…_ He looked around, wondering if he might break a window with a rock. But he stopped himself, knowing that if he broke the glass he would surely also be the one having to clean it back up again. He went around the porch trying the windows, seeing if any of them were unlocked, and even out into the rain to try the other windows, but to no avail. He went back to the porch, shaking the water off of him and growling angrily.

_Locking me out here for fucking touching myself...because you wouldn’t. What kind of a boyfriend are you? This is abusive even for you. Control freak. Asshole. What if I locked you out here? I hope you’d cry so I could enjoy every second of your misery, you bastard. Why don’t we tear off all your clothes and put you in the collar. And you can piss outside and eat on the floor and hump my leg. You can be MY little bitch. You should be._

Grantaire sat down on the wooden bench on the porch, fuming, refusing to adhere to any of Enjolras’s rules. _Just wait til you come outside…_

It was two miserable hours later when he heard the click of the lock, the back door slowly opening.

“Hands and knees,” Enjolras said crossly, as he stepped out onto the porch in a t-shirt and boxers. “Are you intent on misbehaving, still? Because I came out here to give you the chance to apologize.”

Grantaire slowly looked up, meeting his eyes calmly, his nostrils flaring, and as he studied him his eyes slowly narrowed. _Apologize...me….what do I have to apologize to you for, I already said and did what I needed to yesterday. You’re the one who should be apologizing now._

“I spent an _hour_ touching myself, thinking about you,” Enjolras continued nonchalantly. “It was nice. I don’t even need your cock, though, my fingers did just fine. I get along perfectly alright without you around to make me come, so don’t think that sulking out here is going to drive me to desperation, or anything.” He smirked, stepping closer. Grantaire flinched. “How long has it been since you’ve come? Three days? Four? Do you really want to keep this going much longer?”

Grantaire turned to him, glaring, and slowly rose off the bench. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he growled, his voice dangerously low. 

Enjolras took a step back, his face faltering. “That’s _enough,_ Grantaire,” he managed.“You’re going to apologize, right n-” 

Grantaire reached out to snatch the collar of his t-shirt and twisted it, holding it tightly. “I don’t give a shit what you want. I’ve got a better idea,” he said as he dragged him down the steps of the porch. 

“Get your hands _off_ of me,” Enjolras hissed, struggling, clawing at Grantaire’s hand.

“Why don’t _you_ get down on the ground and be my little bitch instead?” Grantaire shoved him roughly down, making him fall into the mud with a splash. His once pristine white t-shirt was now ruined, his entire front soaked through, the fabric clinging to his skin. Enjolras made a grab for the chain, stretching to reach it desperately. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Grantaire growled. He got down on the ground and grabbed him by the ankle, dragging him back through the mud so he couldn’t get away, Enjolras’s t-shirt riding up as he did so. 

“You’re going to pay for this,” Enjolras snarled, spitting out mud, breathless and furious. Grantaire hooked his fingers around the sopping t-shirt and nearly tore it off of him. “I’ll give you one more chance to apologize, Grantaire, you mmph-” Grantaire pushed him back down into the mud. He held him down by the shoulder, keeping his chest and cheek submerged as he pulled down those little red boxers. “What are you _doing?_ ” Enjolras hissed, turning his head to speak.

Grantaire was terribly aroused, his blood raging, pulsing, coursing through him. “If you really want a dog,” he snarled. “I’ll show you I can be a dog.” He flung the underwear, now rolled up and wet, aside and smacked him hard on the ass with a wet slap. “And with you as my bitch, I’ll be your master too.” 

“You can’t,” Enjolras managed, horrified. “You absolutely _cannot,_ Grantaire, I won’t let you-” 

He was cut off by his own cry, his voice slightly muffled by the ground, as Grantaire spanked him again without holding back. “This is for your own good,” he hissed in a mocking echo of Enjolras’s attitude. “I’m only giving you what you deserve.” He dug his fingers into Enjolras’s hips, pulling him into position. “Good thing you spent an hour preparing yourself,” he laughed bitterly, taking a quick glance at Enjolras’s entrance. 

“Grantaire,” he said desperately. “Grantaire, _stop,_ I _order_ you to-”

But Grantaire mounted him, pushing into him unceremoniously, panting heavily in his excitement as he sheathed himself inside. Enjolras took it with a whimper, his fingernails digging into the mud. Grantaire knew he was being rough, he knew that Enjolras wasn’t fully ready for this, at least physically, but he preferred it this way. He had been caught off guard yesterday when he had come home, after all. “What a cruel master I am, to rip off your clothes and force you to the ground,” he mocked as he pulled back his hips and thrust into him again, his wet skin audibly smacking Enjolras’s. “Why does that sound so familiar? I can’t imagine who would do such a thing,” he laughed out between his panting breaths.

“Grantaire-” Enjolras tried shakily, before another thrust sent him to his forearms. _“Grantaire!”_ A few hours ago, a vocal command would have stopped Grantaire in his tracks, regardless of whether or not Enjolras could best him physically. Now, Enjolras was powerless against him. Each time Grantaire thrust into him, he only knocked Enjolras more off balance in the slick mud.

Grantaire’s hands were slippery as well, and as his fingers made an effort to keep hold of Enjolras’s body, he felt Enjolras’s cock was now aroused. “What’s this?” he asked darkly. “And I thought you had just gotten off without me? Looks like you’re in heat, you little bitch.”

“Shut up,” Enjolras snapped, embarrassed. “Y-you’re -nnh- I’ll make you regret this, I _swear,_ you’ll be punished-”

“ _Punished,_ ” he repeated between breaths. “ _I’m_ the one punishing you now. You’re a terrible -uhnnn- owner. You don’t deserve to have a pet. And now you’re lower than the dog, you’re just my filthy little bitch.” He reached in and closed his hand around Enjolras’s cock. “And that’s how you like it too. Just look at yourself.” Despite Enjolras’s protests, Enjolras was rutting up against his hand like an animal, helpless. 

“This speaks - _ah_ \- to your bestial nature, not my...my…” His words dissolved into a whimper as Grantaire thrust into him again. Enjolras spread his legs a little further.

“That’s right,” Grantaire panted out. “That’s a good boy…”

The rain continued to fall down on them, dripping down Grantaire’s hair and falling onto Enjolras’s back. Grantaire had never fucked him outside before, and after being pent up for so long, it was possibly the most invigorating sex he’d had. His breathing was getting more labored as he thrust into him, sounding more like an animal as he went. Grantaire’s cock was pulsing inside Enjolras, getting close. It was difficult holding himself back, after how long he had been waiting to come. But he wanted this humiliation to last just a bit longer; Enjolras deserved this after how long he had tortured Grantaire.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras managed desperately, his voice catching as Grantaire thrust into him at just the right angle. “Grantaire, someone will _see!_ ” 

Grantaire laughed at Enjolras’s protests. “Someone will see...” he hissed back. “You didn’t care about that when it was me you threw out here.” He thrust harder, lips curled up in a snarl. 

He felt himself nearing his climax, his body trembling, and each time he drove into him, he let out an animalistic growl low in his throat. _You’re mine, you’re mine, you little bitch…_ And then all of a sudden Grantaire was coming, and he threw his head back, howling like a dog. He was triumphant, he had conquered Enjolras’s pride, and he was overjoyed as he came down off of his orgasm, still gripping Enjolras’s muddy hips with one hand, his cock in the other. “Who’s my good boy?” he asked mockingly, smirking, lazily massaging his cock.

Enjolras clumsily thrust into his hand, desperate. It didn’t take much for Enjolras to come with a pathetic whimper, and he stilled, panting, clearly exhausted. “Fuck you,” he mumbled hazily. “Get _off_ of me.” 

Grantaire relished his humiliation, and laughed as he released him, shaking the come off his hand. He dismounted, slowly rising to stand, and picked Enjolras up out of the mud. 

“Put me down,” Enjolras hissed, struggling weakly. It was hard to tell if there were tears on his cheeks, or if it was simply the rain. Grantaire carried him over to the porch and dumped him under the shelter of the roof, leaving him to figuratively lick his wounds, while he went to find Enjolras’s clothes half submerged in the mud puddle. He threw them up on the porch as well and picked up the hose, quickly spraying down his feet and hands in order to go back inside without trialing mud in the house.

He looked over at Enjolras with a slight grin before blasting him with the hose without warning. Enjolras coughed, shivering under the water. Grantaire watched as the mud flowed off of him, the water pooling off the side of the porch. “Sorry, can’t let you inside until you’re less filthy, pup. Shouldn’t be rolling around in the mud like that,” he said mockingly, clicking his tongue.

“You pushed me into the mud,” he muttered sulkily, looking away. “That was _your_ fault. _You’re_ filthy.” 

Grantaire looked down at himself and conceded, turning the hose back on himself and getting the mud of his knees. Then he turned off the hose and climbed the steps to the porch, bending down and scooping the soaking wet Enjolras up into his arms. Enjolras tensed, but then let it happen, resigning to Grantaire’s will, and huddling closer for warmth. Grantaire paused at the doormat, wiping off his wet feet, then opened the door and carried him over the threshold as if they were a new couple. He closed the door with his hip, leaving Enjolras’s muddy clothes to dry by themselves on the patio.

He carried him upstairs and set him in the dry tub, turning on the water and watching it start to rise slowly around Enjolras’s legs. “There’s no need now to throw around the blame of how everything got to this point. We need to just start over. Tell ourselves we’re going to be better now, that I’ll behave, that you’ll be nicer.” He put a hand in Enjolras’s hair, stroking it gently, which Enjolras seemed to reluctantly enjoy. “I can’t say it hasn’t been interesting though, despite how infuriating you are.” He brought a hand to his neck and thumbed out the collar. “Where’s the key? I’d cut it off, but I’d like to keep my options open. Maybe we’ll need this again sometime.”

“Bedside table,” Enjolras admitted. He looked down, very deliberately focusing on scrubbing the dirt off of his knees. “I’m sorry,” he muttered stiffly, barely audible. “I went too far.”

Enjolras, despite the fact that he had been a tyrant only a little bit before, was quite endearing now, looking pitiful in his humiliated state. But Grantaire was still surprised to hear him apologize, to admit he was wrong, and so quickly after the fact. This was progress, this is all he needed to say: _I went too far._ Grantaire smiled gently and leaned in to kiss Enjolras’s forehead. “I’m sorry, too,” he said softly. “I’m sorry it got to that point. I’m sorry I made you feel like you needed to do all that. I’m sorry I wasn’t listening to you enough before. I know what I need to do now.”

He rose and went to the bedroom to retrieve the key. Instead of removing it himself, however, he came back into the bathroom and stepped into the tub, getting down into the water beside Enjolras. He took Enjolras’s hand and placed the key into it, Enjolras seeming shocked. Grantaire tilted his head, offering his neck to him. “I can be obedient, I won’t stray from your side anymore. Just promise me you can be patient and good to me, too.”

Enjolras paused, his lips forming a small smile, before reaching to unlock and remove the collar. Grantaire sighed in relief, his hand going up to gently touch the tender, raw skin, wincing. He’d have to stay at home for a few nights anyway, if he didn’t want any questions asked, and it was far too warm for scarves or buttoning jackets up to his neck. They’d stay in tonight, and Grantaire would cook something nice for the two of them, Enjolras’s favorites perhaps. Grantaire was pretty sure that after being fucked as roughly as he’d been, Enjolras wouldn’t object to staying home either.

“I’m sorry,” Enjolras said again, this time less reluctantly. “I promise. I love you.”

Grantaire looked up to meet his eyes, and beamed. He leaned in to kiss him, taking him by the chin as their lips met. “Good boy,” he whispered as he pulled away. “I love you, too.”


End file.
